


Research

by BurstEdge



Series: Carnal Depravity [2]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Large Breasts, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Aurelia examines her latest "subject".





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering what Relius would look like as a woman: https://danbooru.donmai.us/data/__ignis_and_relius_clover_blazblue_drawn_by_fumio_rsqkr__3c1d1d29a06800cf4e91b5b1d5827a39.jpg

Aurelia Clover had a grown a large reputation in the NOL. Whether it was a good or bad reputation depended on what story you were told, but rest assured, it was bad. Aside from her clothing that showed the underside of her more than generous bust, she was known for doing her work behind closed doors. Insidous experiments were a common theory, but the truth was far more sinister. See, Aurelia did not only have a thirst for knowledge, she also had an insatiable lust. This was due to the fact that one of her experiments malfunctioned and resulted in her growing a fully functioning cock between her legs. Of course, the new appendage resulted in a sex drive that could not be satiated from masturbation alone. Hazama suggested that she take out her frustrations on the 13th Prime Field Device (Nu), but Aurelia politely declined, saying that she wouldn't give the appropriate amount of pleasure. That, and Hazama kept screwing Number 13 every chance she got, so there was a chance that she couldn't get off with the machine. But luckily, Aurelia already knew the perfect subject to relieve her lust.

Hazama's subordinate, Makoto Nanaya.

* * *

"Let me go, you sick freak!" Makoto growled as she struggled against the restraints that held her in a doggystyle position.

Aurelia stroked herself while looking at the beastkin's round, firm hindquarters. Her wide hips and thick thighs complimented them quite well.

"A marvellous specimen, if I do say so myself," Aurelia said. 

She started to caress Makoto's butt with her gloved hand, going over every inch of the soft flesh. At times, she would often give it a slap, just to provoke a yelp out of her.

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna make you regret it!" Makoto threatened as she continued to thrash against her bounds.

Aurelia paid no mind to this and walk up behind her, lining her throbbing length with the squirrel's smaller hole. Makoto widened her eyes in horror when she realized what she was about to do.

"N-No! Don't you dare!"

Without any warning, Aurelia pushed her length into Makoto's asshole, causing a great amount of pain to her. She gripped her hips and harshly thrusted in and out, her balls smacking the underside. Makoto grit her teeth in an attempt to endure the pain, but it it was useless as the feeling of the puppeteer's cock tearing through her rear was too much to bear. To add on to her discomfort, Aurelia reached around and roughly fondled her breasts while pinching the nipples. 

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

Makoto was howling in agony from feeling pain in her ass and her tits at the same time, as well as some unneeded arousal. She didn't want to get off from being violated by her superior, but her body appeared to tell a different tale.

"Oh? You seem to be enjoying this," Aurelia said smugly as she continued to plow into the beastkin.

"What?! No! That's not true!" Makoto protested, her resolve slowly eroding.

"If it's not true, then explain to me why your anal canal is tightening around my phallus."

It was true. As much as Makoto hated to admit, she was squeezing Aurelia's cock pretty tight. It didn't help that she was thrusting faster and harder.

"I'm approaching my climax soon," she groaned. "Your rectum is about to be filled with my seed in a matter of seconds."

Makoto panicked and started struggling against her restraints after hearing that. "You wouldn't dare-!"

"I would..."

Aurelia thrusted a few more times before releasing her all cum at once. Makoto felt the the hot fluid enter her and all her energy was faded. For some reason, she started feeling numb as well.

"Wha... I can't... move..."

Aurelia smirked. "My semen contained a numbing agent due to an experiment I conducted. Your body will stop responding to your brains commands for 72 hours."

Makoto wanted to protested, but she soon found out she could not speak either.

"Oh, the numbing agent also paralyzes vocal cords, so you will not be able to talk," Aurelia replied. "No matter. I have better uses for your mouth."

* * *

Hazako was in her office, looking cheerful as ever. The reason for that is he had Nu laying on her desk, with her usual blank expression.

"You know, you could moan at least once, you know," she said to the Murakumo, who didn't respond as she was plowed into. Hazako let out an annoyed sigh.

"Unbelievable. Aurelia gets to have fun with the squirrel and I get stuck with this failure."

She pulled out of Nu and let her fall to the ground, her opening dripping with semen.

"Maybe Kusanagi will be better... then again, that Yayoi girl is interesting as well," Hazako said while smirking. "So many girls, so little time~"


End file.
